Online distribution of media is a rapidly developing segment of the personal computing market. In particular, online distribution platforms may allow a user to access and download and/or stream digital media to an electronic device, such as a personal computer (PC), netbook, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, cellular phone, etc. Examples of current online distribution platforms include, for example, Android Market offered by Google® and iTunes Store offered by Apple®. Some current distribution platforms may offer access to a variety of digital media, such as music, video, as well as software applications, also referred to as “apps”.
Current online distribution platforms may be configured to allow a user to browse a catalog of digital media and download and/or stream the media of their choice to their electronic device. Distribution platforms may be referred to as “stores” where a user may “shop” for media, including apps. Distribution platforms may also be configured to provide a user with tools to aid in the browsing process. For example, some platforms include a search feature, allowing a user to find a particular app by name. Additionally, some platforms may further include sorting functions, allowing a user to sort apps based on category or genre, as well as popularity and/or price.
Although current online distribution platforms may provide users with tools to aid in the browsing process, some apps may not be easily discoverable. In particular, as the app market has developed, the distribution of apps has become increasingly competitive. For example, some app developers, such as a mom-and-pop or individual hobbyist, may not be able to promote their apps as easily as, for example, an app development company for many obvious reasons, one of which being lack of financial resources. As such, apps developed by the mom-and-pop or individual developer may not be readily discoverable by a user during the browsing process, thereby leading to less chance of the apps being distributed, i.e. purchased and downloaded.